yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri Plisetsky
'Yuri Plisetsky '(Russian: Юрий Плисецкий; Japanese: ユーリ・プリセツキー, Yūri Purisetsukī) is a 15 year old competitive figure skater and one of the main characters of Yuri!!! on Ice. He is the second Russian character introduced. Background Yuri was raised chiefly by his grandfather, Nikolai Plisetsky. As a result, he has a close relationship with him. He started figure skating at a young age. A second-generation figure skater from Russia, he has dominated the Junior World Championships for three years straight winning gold at the previous Junior Grand Prix Final. Yuri has incredible talent and is described by many to be a rising star in the figure skating world. Despite his age, he is already competing with many people older than him. Appearance Yuri has long blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He is shorter than average and has a thin frame; because of his appearance, he is nicknamed the Russian Fairy. His warm-up uniform consists of either his training outfit or his costume under a black zip-up hoodie with black pants, sneakers, and a zip-up baseball tee styled runner with "Russia" across the chest. When not in performance costumes or warm-up gear, Yuri loves to wear clothing with animal-print, such as red-and-black animal-print sneakers, and an animal-print jacket. Personality Yuri is ambitious, and determined to become the best of the best in figure skating. Because of this, he is very serious about his practice and absolutely refuses to allow anyone to stand in his way. Contrary to his beauty and grace on the ice, once Yuri steps out of the rink he becomes foul-mouthed, rude, and dismissive of othersーearning him his second nickname, the Russian Punk. To ensure he gets what he wants, he is not above threatening or intimidating his competition. He is short-tempered, and very accustomed to yelling. However, a softer side to his personality can be seen when thinking of his grandfather; as when Yuuri commented on him looking vulnerable after he had recalled a memory of his grandfather. Despite this Yuri is shown to be a typical teenager, who pouts in the face of criticism and constant screaming from his coach, Yakov. He is very fond of animal-print, and even more fond of cats. He loves cats so much, in fact, that he temporarily forgot his anger over Viktor abandoning him to drool over a shirt in the window of a shop. Yuri is both very critical of himself, and determined to impress Viktor. He hates being underestimated, and projects a strong air of confidenceーstrong enough to come across as arrogance, instead. Yuri is prone to seeing other athletes as his rivals, and therefore his enemies. He's got a reputation for aloofness and not making friends. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Yuri finds Yuuri Katsuki crying in the bathroom after his loss in the Grand Prix and tells him to quit skating as he is making his senior debut next year and adds that there cannot be two Yuris on the rink. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! A few months later when Yuri found out that Viktor Nikiforov had forgotten his promise to help him with his senior debut if he won the Junior Grand Prix without any quads and had traveled to Japan in order to coach Yuuri, he becomes enraged and follows him to Hasetsu to take him back to Russia. There, he is taken into another deal - to have a contest between him and Yuuri, and the winner would be coached by Viktor. Thus, the Onsen on Ice competition is set, where the two Yuris have to skate to two arrangements of one song, each depicting different types of love namely, Eros and Agape -that is, sexual love and unconditional love respectively. Yuri gets assigned to In Regards to Love: Agape. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice Yuri fails to win the competition and thus goes back to Russia alone to train under Yakov Feltsman. He declares, however, that he would certainly win the upcoming Grand Prix competition. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Upon returning to Russia, he is trained under Lilia Baranovskaya, a former prima ballerina. He becomes much more disciplined under her guidance. Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the first competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championship He is seen showing Yakov and other rink mates the results of his training with Lilia. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program It is revealed that he did not get his desired first place in Skate Canada and he winds up second. He is seen watching both Yuuri and Georgi's short programs with Mila Babicheva and another rink mate. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate He is in the locker room when he remembers that he forgot to watch Georgi's free skate. He is later seen watching Yuuri's free skate, together with Mila and the same rink mate from earlier. He becomes very irritated when Viktor declares that Yuuri will win the Rostelecom Cup in Russia, and breaks his spoon, which causes his borscht to splatter everywhere. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! The Rostelecom Cup Short Program Yuri is at the airport with Mila and Yakov. There are a lot of his fans there, and he quickly leaves the group to be picked up by his grandfather. He is very excited to see his grandfather and jumps onto him, accidentally injuring his back. On the drive back home, his grandfather gives him one of his pirozhki to eat. Yuri comments on the katsudon he had in Japan, upsetting his grandfather, who asks if his pirozhki isn't good enough. Yuri runs into Yuuri at the hotel all the figure skaters are staying at. They ride the same elevator to their respective floors. On the day of the short program, Yuri hears that his grandfather cannot come and is very disappointed. When his short program is about to begin, Yuuri and Viktor wish him good luck, irritating him. His anger affects his program, making him miss a jump. But midway he manages to recover, and the audience is astounded by the beauty of his performance. Following the conclusion of the short programs, he is in third place, following Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuuri Katsuki. Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Skate Yuri is informed by Yakov that his grandfather is waiting for him outside. Upon arriving, Nikolai gives him some pirozhki to try. To his surprise, Yuri finds that the fillings are reminiscent of katsudon's ingredients. Nikolai proudly tells him that it is his 'katsudon pirozhki' and then tells him to win the Rostelecom, greatly encouraging his grandson. Before the start of his free skate. Yuri tells Lilia and Yakov that he is reducing the number of jumps in the first half. Ignoring Yakov's protests, he steps onto the ice. As he skates, he thinks about Skate Canada and how Jean Jacques surpassed him. Assuring himself that h would win with that skate, he delivers a flawless performance. Skills Jumps Yuri is shown to have an amazing amount of jumping ability starting from a very early age; when he was twelve, he landed a Quadruple Salchow (4S) during a local competition, despite warnings from his coach about it being too early for him to start such difficult jumps. In Agape, he landed a 4S+3T (Quadruple Salchow, Triple Toe Loop Combination) and 4T (Quadruple Toe Loop) in the second half of the program. As scores are higher when jumps are used in the second half of the program, it proves he has great stamina and durability. Combination spin His signature as a junior were his combination spins. He is also able to do a Biellmann spin, which is rarer in the men's singles discipline due to the flexibility that it requires. Relationships Viktor Nikiforov Yuri looks up to Viktor as a skater, and has idolized him since he was very young. After winning first place at the Junior Grand Prix Final, Viktor had promised to not only coach him for his Senior Division debut, but to give him a program that would ensure he would win. Yuri fully expected Viktor to keep his promise, and when he blew Yuri off to go coach Yuuri in Japan, he is both angered and disheartened. He is determined to prove himself to Viktor as a skater. Yuuri Katsuki Yuri sees Yuuri as an obstacle and rival for Viktor's attentions (as a coach). After winning gold at the Junior Grand Prix Final, Yuri sought out Yuuri to intimidate him to just give up skating. A year later, Viktor left Russia to go to Japan and coach Yuuri, which infuriates Yuri. Because of possibly seeing Yuuri as an obstacle to his performing well in his Senior Division debut, he shows a strong dislike for him. He constantly berates him for his weight and sees himself as above Yuuri because he feels he has worked harder for it. However, he was willing to help Yuuri learn how to land his Salchow in episode 3, then conceding the Hot Springs exhibition before the results were reached, showing that Yuri can be nice to him. He even gave Yuuri some "Katsudon Pirozhki" which his grandfather had made, and seems to enjoy seeing him eating that; it shows Yuri's rare, softer side of his personality. Yuri has worked harder since he lost the Onsen on Ice competition. Yakov notes that that was the first time that Yuri had truly been challenged by someone who could beat him, since he'd been unmatched in his age bracket up until then. Yuuko Nishigori After following Viktor to Japan, Yuri meets Yuuko. The two keep in contact through texting, with Yuuko giving Yuri constant updates on the training situation at Ice Castle Hasetsu. Otabek Altin They become friends after Otabek rescues Yuri from his fan club. It turns out that they'd met five years prior at Yakov's summer training camp, where Otabek had noticed Yuri and how his eyes had looked like that of a soldier's. Even though he's generally very aloof, Yuri is swayed by the force of Otabek declaring his intent to become friends, and thus agrees. Jean-Jacques Leroy Yuri greatly dislikes Jean-Jacques, saying that he is the only person who is more annoying that Viktor and Yuuri. Programs Short - In Regards to Love: ~Agape~ Free - Allegro Appassionato in B Minor Quotes * "If you don't have any inspiration left, you're as good as dead." (To Yuri, about Viktor) * "If selling my soul is what it takes to win, I'll give you this body, no holds barred." (To Lilia) * "I'm going to take advantage of everything I can right now to win." (To himself) Trivia * Yuri is based off of Russian figure skater and prodigy, Yulia Lipnitskaya * He's been the main provider for his family since his days competing in the Rookie Division. * Yuri has his own fan club called Yuri Angels. * He loves animal-print. * He loves cats. ** His phone case has a white tiger face on it. ** He owns what appears to be a Siberian Forest Cat ** He has a shirt with a tiger print on it. * Yuuri's older sister nicknames him 'Yurio,' after the member of a boy band that she likes. He was also named as such when he was in Japan by Yuuri's sister to avoid confusion, but Plisetsky never liked the nickname. * His Instagram is yuri-plisetsky. * In his childhood, his grandfather often took him and attended his practices in the place of his mother. Category:Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Russia Category:Plisetsky Family Category:Men's Skaters